


Fulfilled

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Pack, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is thirty and sitting surrounded by his Pack and their cubs, when he realizes something about his long relationship with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt: childfree/childless and happy.

It's not a conscious decision. They're both busy, with fulfilling careers and a wonderful, happy life together. Lydia's breaking new ground in math and physics at Stanford with a research grant at Caltech as well. Stiles has rapidly become one of the most popular professors at Berkeley, teaching folklore and mythology. Living in Berkeley, they spend every Friday night driving the two hours to Beacon Hills to spend the weekends with the Pack. Lydia's still a banshee and Stiles is the McCall Pack emissary.

Their lives are full.

Dating since high school, they managed to keep their relationship going with her at MIT and him at Reed in Oregon, reuniting for good to work on their respective Masters and Ph.Ds at Stanford. Their friends threw them a surprise wedding the summer they both got their doctorates (well, the first of three doctorates for Lydia) and they settled into a happy, comfortable, busy life.

It's the year Stiles' dad finally retires, shortly after his own thirtieth birthday, that something hits him.

He's sitting on a couch in the family room of the rebuilt Hale House which has become the Pack Den surrounded by kids and he starts to count them.

There are over a dozen Pack cubs.

None of them are his.

Playing with cars on a large mat decorated like a town with roadways are Allison and Isaac's eldest daughter, Derek's twin sons with his mate, Angelina who brought the Pack both a strong alliance and a surprising love for the former Alpha, and Scott and Kira's middle daughter. The sons of Malia and her mate and Cora and hers are wrestling in one corner of the room under the amused eye of their grandfather and great-uncle respectively. While he's doing that, Peter is rocking his two year old granddaughter while his own son from a mating that came with the daughter of the head Alpha of the Packs of Los Angeles has his head plugged into his gameboy. Standing by the cold fireplace chatting are Derek with a baby girl on his hip and Scott with one as well. In the kitchen, a couple older kids are making cookies under Kira and Melissa's supervision, and their newest addition, a two month old girl, is sleeping in her mother, Allison's, arms.

Outside, the other Pack Elders--his dad, Chris and Rafe (and how the latter happened still baffles him) are starting the burgers and hotdogs on the grills and undoubtedly talking about their grandkids. As his dad and Melissa married ten years ago, he has step-grandchildren, but none of his own.

A tiny bit of guilt creeps into his heart, but then Stiles shoves it away as stupid. His dad has never mentioned grandkids, is obviously proud of Stiles' accomplishments, adores Lydia--though he still jokes that he has no clue how Stiles won her over--and has his own fulfilling life with a wonderful wife who he's now going to travel with all over the world, though always returning home.

And, honestly, Stiles has never given any serious thought to having kids. He can't remember a time he and Lydia even talked about having any. First there was college, then marriage, then careers, always the Pack and their responsibilities to it, and while he loves children, enjoys playing with them and has been babysitting since the first Pack cub's birth, at the end of the day he's happy to go to his quiet, elegantly decorated home and kick back with a movie and a beer with his wife.

Still...

Later that night, curled up in their bed in the Den, Stiles asks her if she wants kids

Lydia shrugs and says if it happens, it happens, but she's in no rush, and if they don't...well, there are a dozen already scattered through this house and the others in the compound, and undoubtedly more will be on the way over the next decade, and then there'll be grandchildren. Like Stiles, she loves them all, dotes on them, enjoys dressing them in designer clothes and teaching the girls about proper skin care while he amazes them all with his spell work and acts like a kid himself around them.

"We're happy the way we are, right?"

There's actually no concern or hesitancy in her voice. It's not really a question, and Stiles knows the answer anyway.

"Yep."

He's in no rush either and if they never have kids, his life is still fulfilling and wonderful.

Also, without a baby waking them, they can do what they're about to do any time they want...

End


End file.
